1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilating systems for indoor grills.
2. Description of Prior Art
So far as is known to applicant, prior vents for indoor grills or griddles have in the past used a large central open overhead cowl or hood through which a fan drew smoke and vapor from the grills. Examples are in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,124; 3,585,919; 3,530,784; 3,303,839; 3,400,649; 3,601,036; and 2,375,913.
Other prior art indoor vent patents have related to vent structure specially designed for use with indoor ovens or ranges and thus not, so far as is known to applicant, suitable for use with grills. Examples of these type structure are in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672,137; 4,021,642; 3,494,350; 2,233,463; 3,926,171; 3,698,378; 3,762,394; 3,372,692; 3,327,610; 3,292,523; 3,131,688; 2,339,197; 1,717,851; 1,139,231; 1,060,228; 3,797,375; 4,042,806; 3,756,217; and 638,924.
A final group of prior art patents related to the structure of the indoor griddles and did not discuss vent structure for venting the griddle. These patents were U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,101; 3,317,709 and 3,842,276.